


Attracted

by greendaypack



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, Crushes, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Smut, Gamora and Rocket Working Together, Intersex Peter Quill, Jealous Peter Quill, M/M, Oblivious Thor (Marvel), POV Peter Quill, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Sassy Peter Quill, Short-haired Thor, Shy Peter, Strangers to Lovers, Top Thor (Marvel), Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendaypack/pseuds/greendaypack
Summary: After the King of Asgard crashes on they're ship, Peter gains an attraction to him on accident, while showing his nervous, shy school girl personality.





	Attracted

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy thia story,  
> Warning' Slow Updates, Evil Author and Burn

✩  
Before we start, Let me telk you something, Peter Quill is intersex in this story and it might be a little cringe


End file.
